Gold, Green, and Gullibility
by Dance Elle Dance
Summary: In front of the Blacks’ big screen television sit two rabid basketball fans - fans of opposing teams - as well as a vamp-human hybrid and shapeshifter that have no clue what is going on. Jacob, Leah, Nessie, Seth friendship fic, oneshot


_**Disclaimer: **__I don't own Twilight!_

_**Summary: In front of the Blacks' big screen television sit two rabid basketball fans - fans of opposing teams - as well as a vamp-human hybrid and shapeshifter that have no clue what is going on. Jacob, Leah, Nessie, Seth friendship fic, oneshot**_

_So I decided to try something different! I find the possible dynamic of these three to be very interesting and decided to write something that is friendly between the three of them instead of the hate!fics I see going around the site. Me being a huge basketball fan just gave me a vehicle to go with, and…well, who doesn't love sports? (or watching the people's reactions as they watch sports lol) The two teams represented are the Lakers and the Celtics - rivals in every sense of the word. I'm a Laker fan myself, so…yeah. You know who's side I'll be on in this fic! Haha._

_And, if basketball isn't your thing, or you don't understand it, then…that' s okay. This fic isn't hard to follow. Besides, Nessie is confused bout basketball too, so…y'all would be in the same boat…_

_Anyway, enough of my rambling and on to the fic!_

* * *

**Gold, Green, and Gullibility**

* * *

The Blacks' household was usually a very quiet place. Being that only Jacob and his father actually live there - and the former is usually out most of the time - there was usually a lack of noise, the only sound being idle chatter and creaking floorboards. And the occasional snore, of course.

But now, there is something going on.

Something…strange.

Nessie Cullen sat to herself, looking utterly confused, lips parted and chocolate brown eyes bewildered at the scene in front of her.

"Oh, puh-_lease_, Black!" The sharp voice of Leah Clearwater rang out as she jumped up, her large, slender hand crushing the bag of chips she was holding.

"_Puh-lease_?" Jacob Black said mockingly, in a terrible imitation of a girlish voice as he leaned back into the couch. Seth Clearwater was sitting by him, his eyes wide as he watched the two of them go at it.

"Yes, puh-_lease_!" She said snappily, her arms crossing over her chest as the television boomed in the background.

Nessie looked over to the huge, flat screen, plasma, high-def, extremely expensive television, and deemed it the cause of their problems. Leah and Jake had been going at it for about half an hour now, and it was hurting the poor hybrid's ears.

She had been grateful when her parents - her extremely overprotective parents, if her opinion mattered at all - let her visit the Blacks' without supervision for once, and now they were waiting for The Game to come on.

The Game. It had been referred to with such reverence that Nessie now thought of it with capital letters.

Seth looked visibly worried as Leah barked at Jacob, "You can't possibly tell me that you think _Paul Pierce _is a better player than _Kobe Bryant_?"

As if to reaffirm her faith in the player she supported, Leah was dressed in a golden basketball jersey with purple piping and white letters and the number '24' on her chest, along with _Lakers_ above it. _Bryant _was prominently displayed on the back above yet another number. She crossed her arms and cocked a hip, as if waiting for her Alpha's answer.

Nessie never really understood basketball. Despite being full grown now, she still didn't get sports. Maybe that was her mother's side kicking in. Her eyes glanced over to her imprinted and she smiled at the mocking grin on his face.

Jacob was the complete opposite of Leah, wearing a green jersey with the number '5' on it, _Celtics _was on the front, while _Garnett _was on the back. His muscular arms were on display and Nessie couldn't help but stare just a little bit.

Okay, maybe a lot.

He _did _imprint on her after all, right? So she has a right to look!

"Yes." He answered, his voice arrogant and haughty, but with a hint of the Black smile she knew him for. "_Duh_, Leah!"

"Oh, that's _such _an intelligent answer, oh mighty _Alpha_."

"Dude, just because everyone says Kobe is the best, doesn't mean he is."

"Don't call me dude, _bro_!" Leah replied in a fake surfer's accent. "And Pierce is _not _better than 2-4."

"Alright then, Garnett is better than Gasol."

"No, he is _not_!" Leah shouted, and Nessie and Seth both sank back with the intensity of it all, frightened.

"Really? Then explain to me how he - and the rest of your _stupid _team - got owned in the '08 playoffs?"

"Really? Explain to me how the Celtics got put out by the _Magic_ last year? Who _we _beat in the Finals!" Leah smirked triumphantly, looking down at him, and then adding, "Ass."

"You didn't answer my question."

"You didn't answer mine."

"Ugh!"

"Ugh!"

At that, they turned away, arms crossed, pouts gracing their faces.

Seth looked over at Nessie, a large grin on his face. He was nervous, and she could tell. She forced a shaky smile across her lips as she tucked a strand of bronze hair behind her ear.

"Ness, what do you think?" Jacob was looking at her, and his voice was kind, persuasive.

She started, a puzzled look coming into her eyes immediately. "Wh-What?"

"Basically, your love muffin wants to know who's side you're on, brat." Leah said, and though she called Nessie 'brat', her tone was friendly.

"I…"

"Aw, don't bring her into this…" Seth said, his voice tired of all this bickering.

"Well, who are you for then, Seth?" Leah asked skeptically, "Lakers or Celtics?"

Seth smiled sheepishly, as he knew his answer, but he knew his sister wouldn't like it, "I'm actually a Kevin Garnett fan myself."

Leah looked as if she'd been punched in the face before her eyebrows narrowed, "You - You _traitor_!"

Seth shrank back into the sofa, his eyes wide and scared. "But…but I…"

"No buts!" Leah said, and Nessie felt the extremely hot hand of the Clearwater woman wrap around her wrist, bringing her closer to her and further away from the two Celtic boys. "Nessie's on my side, then."

"What? But I - "

"You'll see, brat." Leah smiled a toothy grin down at her, "You'll like being a Laker fan."

"Don't force her!"

"I'm not forcing anything, Jake." The she-wolf said, her smile not faltering even for a second. "Don't you like gold better than green, Ness?"

"Yeah…" She said uncertainly, her eyes dancing from Leah's jersey to Jacob's.

"So, even if you don't know anything about the teams, then you can go by color preference, right?"

Jacob scoffed, "Ness's favorite color is light blue. In that case, she'd be a fan of the Nuggets."

She looked at Jacob with a smile at him for remembering her color preference.

"But the point is that the Nuggets aren't playing tonight. It's the Lakers and the Celtics." Leah said, spitting _the Celtics _as if it were the filthiest curse word imaginable. She narrowed her eyes at Jake, who was grinning as he put his arm around her younger brother's shoulders.

Leah pulled Nessie over to the loveseat that sat angled to the sofa and forced her to sit down. She yanked out a gold bandana with _Lakers _printed across the front in purple letters and tied it around Nessie's head. She reached up and felt the fabric with her fingertips, a confused look crossing her face.

"Support, Nessie." Leah explained, "You gotta support your team."

"But, Seth doesn't - " Nessie started to protest before she saw Jake come out of his room with another jersey, this one a white one with green trim that had the number '34' on it and _Pierce _on the back. He grinned before tossing it to Seth. "Oh."

"Eh, next game I'll let you wear my _Pau Gasol _jersey." Leah said, smiling at her gently, a strange look coming from the feisty woman. "He's much better."

"I heard that!" Jake shouted back.

"And you know it's true!" Leah taunted with a smirk.

Nessie watched Seth as he pulled the jersey over his bare chest. It was obviously way too big for him, but then again, so was Jake's jersey. He turned to the man who had offered him the item and grinned brightly, "Thanks!"

"Oh, no prob, kid." Jacob smiled back, the whole of it illuminating his face, "Anything for a _Celtics _fan."

Leah growled at that - literally.

Nessie looked over at her, interested, and wanting to be more a part of this little circle of NBA fanatics than she was. She spoke up, in a curious, yet wondering voice, "So…who's on our team, Leah?"

Blinking, as if shocked, before turning to look at the hybrid, Leah smirked and said, "Alright, Nessie," She said pointedly toward Jacob before pointing at the screen, where there were several tall, lithely muscled men waiting for tip-off to occur. She pointed to each one of the starting five, saying their name, "Okay, of course there's Kobe Bryant. He's number 24." She grinned, "He's pretty much the best basketball player around these days - pretty much any day, for that matter."

"_Lebron James_." Jacob coughed, as if to be subtle.

Leah snapped her head up and glared, "Le_crab_ has nothing on Kobe."

"Ko_me_ is a _whiner_ and you know it!" Jacob fought back.

"Oh, shut up and watch your Celtics _lose_!"

Jacob whispered something to Seth and he turned red with suppressed laughter. Leah just ignored them and continued her 'Laker education' with Nessie on the smaller sofa. She pointed a slender finger to the flat screen and said, "And that's Pau Gasol, number 16 with the wild hair. He's our second option for scoring. Him and Kobe - they play together like peanut butter and jelly."

"If peanut butter and jelly _sucked_."

"Seth! Don't disrespect your older sister!" Leah said condescendingly, her smirk growing as she pointed to other people, "That guy's Derek Fisher. The veteran player; class act. He's our PG." At Nessie's confused look, she explained, "Point guard." Still, she was bewildered in her expression, so Leah sighed and said, "He brings the ball down the court."

Nessie nodded like she understood, when she really didn't. She figured she'd get it more once she watched it play out. Leah named off other people, like Andrew Bynum, who she called 'Big Fella' who was 'young but a great player', and Ron Artest who she called 'a beast' but had a bad rap in his past actions as a player.

"Now, just watch and I'll tell you about the others as they come out." Leah grinned as she patted the hybrid on the shoulder.

"Okay…" Nessie said, her voice unsure as the referee on the screen threw the ball up in the air, and a tall man that no one had bothered to introduce her to got the ball instead of Andrew Bynum.

"Aw!" Nessie protested, her brow furrowing in a manner that looked almost identical to her mother's.

"See? Celtics even got first possession!" Jacob taunted, but seeing Nessie's look of disappointment, he sighed, "It's okay, Ness. It's they Lakers. They always come back."

Leah smirked at her 'rival's' admission and she leaned back against the cushions, folding her arms over her '24' moniker-ed chest.

"Don't take that as meaning the Lakers will win, Leah." Seth said, his voice childish in comparison to Jake's deep baritone, "He's saying that for Nessie."

Nessie looked at Jacob before staring at the screen, where a player just shot a three pointer, getting them…the _Celtics _three points.

"Ray Allen." Seth smirked, as he did a fist-pound with Jacob, "Can't ever go wrong."

Nessie watched as suddenly, the man identified as Derek Fisher let a long, floating lob pass go over to the basket, and Bynum's strong hands grabbed the ball, forcing it down into a rim in a dunk. Leah immediately stood up, clapping and gloating as Nessie laughed in happiness.

"How'd ya like that alley?" Leah was doing some kind of dance, grinning at Jacob, who was smiling back in a friendly manner, his eyes kind but his face competitive.

"Well, you're about to see our guys light 'em up!" Seth said cheerfully just as Garnett made a jump shot. "Told ya."

Leah pursed her lips as she turned her back to the television, completely blocking it from the two other wolves on the couch. Nessie looked intently at the flat screen, eager to learn something new about the world she was in.

"Leah, you're blocking the TV." Jacob said dully.

She didn't move. Her and Nessie just jumped up with excitement - the Lakers must have scored again.

"Leah…"

Still, nothing.

"_Leah_!"

Nothing.

This was getting ridiculous. Jacob reached down and got one of Seth's discarded shoes and threw it toward the she-wolf, thinking that she would catch it and move the hell out of the way.

But she didn't catch it.

No, Leah _ducked_, forcing Nessie down with her.

There was a crack as the shoe hit the television and the flat screen fell backward off of the table it was placed on, crashing onto the floor behind it with a sickening crack. There were several electrical sounds and a snapping as the cord broke from its place in the wall and fell to the floor beside the now broken TV. The sounds of the game ceased, and all was quiet.

Leah and Nessie rose slowly, looking at the broken television in stunned silence, as if they had just seen a puppy run over by a bus.

Seth had gotten visibly paler, and he looked bummed out that the TV was broken now.

It was all quiet, you could hear a pin drop, everyone's faces looked like masks of sorrow, until Jacob broke the awkward silence.

"Well, _shit_."

* * *

_**End.**_

_I had SO much fun writing this fic, y'all have no idea! Now, I just want to put it out there that all the so called "bashing" of the teams and players was just for fun. It was nothing serious. And, really, the things Leah and Jake called the players have nothing on what I've heard on some message boards. Lol._

_And if Leah seems happier, that's intentional…and, well, this is somewhat of a crackfic, anyway, so…I figured why the hell not? Lol. _

_I hope y'all enjoyed this and if anyone had any questions, feel free to ask! I hope everyone reviews! I'd love to hear some feedback. _

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
